


I'm Finding out What's You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People tend to think they have a say on things when nothing could be further from the truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Finding out What's You

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is, and I don’t like it.”

“What's not to like? It’s a day like any other, a day that I actually have off work. That’s enough of a celebration in itself.”

“You're going to be all alone.”

“We made certain decisions and I'm OK with them. Are you no longer OK with them?”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“I'm not saying it like anything, Olivia.”

“Now you're saying my whole name…you're getting upset.”

“C'mere, baby.” Ed pulled Olivia down onto his lap. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. “I'm not upset. And it’s really isn't that big of a deal to me. I want you to take Noah to Fin’s place and have a good time. The people you love are going to be there and they would miss you if you flaked so you could spend the day with me. I’ll see you guys on Friday; I want you and Noah there for Black Friday burgers and fries with the kids.”

“What are you going to do on Thursday?” she asked.

“I’ve got two turkey chops thawing and I plan to broil them. I'm going to watch some football, call my dad and stepmom, hang out with my dog. And if work calls I might even ignore it.”

“You're never going to ignore a work call.” Liv shook her head.

“I would think about it harder than I ever have though.”

“Should we discuss Christmas plans now? I know the kids are usually with their mom on that day and I'm not going to have you be alone. I won't, Ed; it’s not right.”

“Where are you doing to be?” he asked.

“I don't know yet.” Liv shrugged. “I get some invites every year but I haven’t made any final plans yet. Melinda’s house will probably be the most fun for Noah, other kids there he can play with. And the food is always fantastic. I can tell her to set a place for one more.”

“So you're ready for Melinda Warner to know about us?”

“I trust Melinda with my life. She's trusted me with hers more than a few times. She would never judge me if I'm happy…she wouldn’t judge me if I wasn’t. And her mother will be glad to know I finally have a boyfriend. Every year I go there she asks.”

“If you want to go to Melinda’s then I’ll be happy to go with you if invited. Does that make you happy?”

“C'mon, I don’t just want you doing things to make me happy.”

“Woman…” Ed laughed. “Stop it. I'm telling you now to stop it. You're stressing yourself about something that you shouldn’t. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Liv shook her head. 

For once she actually meant it. It just hadn’t occurred to her that Ed would have to spend holidays alone. When Liv was in relationships and even when she was single, there were always open invites with her friends. Those closest to her knew that she had no family. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go home, the truth was that she didn’t have one. 

Ed had family, in Indiana and in New York. It wasn’t always easy to travel for Thanksgiving and Christmas; work kept him on call in case all hell broke loose. It was a sacrifice he'd been making for a long time. If he was going to have to do it this year, Liv wanted to make sure he had a good holiday anyway.

“Promise me?” Ed took gentle hold of her chin.

“I just don’t want you to be alone, that’s all. And I know the whole world doesn’t know about us. I also know that it’s going to be a little rough when they do find out.”

“People tend to think they have a say on things when nothing could be further from the truth.”

“I'm not going to let anyone else determine how I should or do feel about you.” Olivia said.

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“I mean it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Just because it might be hard for some people to swallow doesn’t mean I owe them explanations. The only people that matter are you and me.”

“And Melinda.” Ed said. “Since you're expecting her to allow me to break bread with her family.”

“She's not going to hate it. Do you want me to call her right now?” Liv reached for her cell phone. “I’ll call and tell her right now. Wait, what time is it? I'm not allowed to interrupt during the show with Morris Chestnut.”

“No,” Ed gently took the cell phone from her hand and put it down on the couch. “I appreciate your enthusiasm but I think it would be nice if we focused on each other for just a little while.”

“Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Pleasuring you.” He replied, kissing her.

“That’s rather general, Tucker, I'm going to need to know a little more before I make a final decision.”

“My face between yout thighs, my hands firmly on your hips, and you holding onto the headboard for dear life.”

“That’s pretty specific.” Liv grinned and bit her lip.

“I’ll give you some time to decide if that’s what you’d like to do.”

“I'm wearing my boring underwear.” She said.

“Not for long.” Ed shook his head. He toyed with the buttons on her blouse, opening two but going no further.

“If we tweak that plan just a little, we could both get pleasure from it. Sharing is caring after all.”

He smiled, gently lifting her from his lap and onto her feet. Liv reached for both of Ed’s hands, pulling him from the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his mouth. Ed stroked her cheek.

“I'm terribly fond of you, Olivia Benson.”

“You're making my knees wobbly.” She said.

“Shall I carry you?”

He’d swept her off her feet months ago, and she knew that he knew it. Liv would let him do it one more time for good measure.

***


End file.
